Issei's weekend!
by KimZiro
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy it! this is my first fan-fiction.On one weekend Rias and Asia going to the underworld and Issei's parents go on a honeymoon in Pairs.What will happen to Issei on this weekend?there will be some unexpected visit too.
1. Chapter 1 Let make a baby!

One normal morning at Issei's house, Issei runs for his life from Koneko-chan because he tried to peek when she was taking a bath. Today at Issei there are only him, Koneko, Akeno, and Zenovia who's come to visit. Issei's parents went on a honeymoon. He runs out from his house for his.

LAST NIGHT (FRIDAY)

"Huh? You guys are going on a honeymoon tomorrow?" Issei shocked to hear this so suddenly. "That right! We are going to French tomorrow for two days." Issei's mom answered with shinning eyes. "Ara! Tomorrow I have a plan with Asia too, we won't come back until Monday." Buchou interrupted us. "I have to thing to do so I won't be backing home till dark on this weekend."Akeno says it with a big smile. "That mean until Monday I alone with Koneko-chan, Zenovia and Akeno-san!" this is what Issei though.

PRESENT TIME

After run around the town for hours Issei come back and looking for something to drink, then a girl with blue hair that has C-cup breasts wearing a short blue dress and a silver girl with a lolicon figure wearing a black mini skirt with a pink T-shirt stand behind Issei."Zenovia-san Koneko-san! Wh.. Wh..Wh… Wh….?" Issei too scared to talk, because he thinks she still angry about the peeking. "Can you help me moving the boxes over there?" Zenovia points at five boxes at the corner"YES!" Issei replies as fast as he could and not even think of rejecting. "…." Koneko says nothing which makes Issei scared.

I,Houdou Issei, take one box, Zenovia takes one box and Koneko takes three boxes. When they reach the stair I notice that both of them let their guard down which letting me see their panties. Zenovia's wearing a white panties and Koneko's wearing a stripe panties. What a great view! SUDDENLY I receive a kick from Koneko."Please stop looking"

AT Zenovia's ROOM

After done moving the boxes Koneko leave the room and Zenovia asks me to stay that she has something to ask me. When we are alone, Zenovia come and sit next to me and try to kiss me which make me jump to the corner of the room."Wh….wh….Wat re yu ding?" I'm too surprised to speak normally "Issei! Let make a baby!" Zenovia crawls close to me while saying that.

Zenovia grabs my hand and put it on her breast. I feel a softness of Zenovia's breast and I poke her nipple but her bras are in the way. I get a boner immediately and try to hide it from Zenovia but she notices first. "It's a perfect chance Buchou and Asia-chan are gone and Akeno-senpai is at school prepare for taking out magic from your hand and she won't come back till dinner time and I think I need to take care of this." Zenovia giggles and takes off her blue dress which reveals her white bra and panties. Then she uses her month to unzip Issei's pants and take out Issei's boner. "This is a men's! What should I do?" Zenovia asks me "Lick the head!" Zenovia uses her tongue and licks around the head of my boner. I thrust my boner forward which goes straight into Zenovia's mouth. At first Zenovia surprised then she lets me use her mouth as I wish. I take it out from her mouth and put it back right in and this time she sucking it on her own will which make some naughty sound. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming" after say that I cum inside her mouth. She swallows my cum and there some leftover on her face. "This what semen taste likes." Zenovia lies on her bed then I strip her nude and suck on her nipple while my other hands play with her pussy until she reaches her climax and let's out moans of pleasure, my hand becomes wet from the contact."I want it. Issei! " Zenovia suddenly says that. After hearing that I put my boner near her entrance and slowly insert my boner into her pussy, she moans loudly because of the pain, she could feel her inside is tearing apart. I thrust deeper and I feel like my boner would melt, her inside is so hot and tight. "Be gentle ok!" Zenovia seem to be scare"…" I say nothing and start moving. The tightness of her pussy makes me can't stop moving my hip." Issei, you too rough" I move my hip as fast I could "your pussy is too good" her face become red "but it sti-" she says something but I shut her mouth with a kiss. Seem like she starts to feel pleasure instead of pain because the harder I thrust the louder she moans then I lick her neck and move down to suck on her nipple. "Zenovia! I about to cum" I say that when I'm at my limit. "Cum inside me!" she wraps her hands around my neck bring me close to her one final thrust she reaches her second climax and I cum inside her. I take my boner out and there my semen flow out with some blood, Zenovia falls asleep with semen on her face, I get out from her room since I don't want Koneko-chan to find out. "Man! That's tiring" I feel exhausted [Seem like you having a great time. Partner] Ddraig suddenly talk to me with a happy tone "You bet! That was great but if Buchou find out I will be dead" [hahahahhahahaha! How many years since I able to laugh like this? What are you afraid of? What done is done there nothing to worry about] "Easy for you to say" Ddraig suddenly advise me [You can use my power to double your energy in other word you can cum more than you can now.] "That sound good then I counting on you. Partner" I get excited after hearing Ddraig's word, I covered with sweat so I go to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2 Is it hurt?

AT THE BATHROOM

I rest about a hour and I go to the bathroom more like a huge hot spring since Buchou comes to live with us she re-builts our house to 6 storey building. I need to take a bath since I'm all sweaty. When I enter the hot spring I take a shower and remember the memory of what I and Zenovia just did, the softness of her breasts, the blowjob she gave me, and the tightness of her pussy. Just thinking about I get a boner again, I start to masturbate. "Pervert!" a naked lolicon figure with silver hair standing behind me. "AH!Koneko-chan?" she surprise me, I'm dead that what I thought. The normal Koneko-chan that would punch me but I notice she staring at my boner I try to hide it "Kyaaa…!" why the hell I scream like a girl, Koneko-chan throws a punch at me that make me fall down and she falls down too because she steps on a soap when she try to get up she grabs on to my boner. "Koneko-chan! This is um….."If you want to punch me you can but please leave my boner alone this is what I thought. "If I rub it like this will you feel good?" Koneko-chan rubs my boner with her hand. She bring her face close to my boner and use her right hand touches the tip of my boner "It's wet" her eyes are wide open when my pre-cum come out. I'm not a lolicon but this still too much to hold back when a CUTE girl do this to you, her left hand is rubbing it and her right hand rolling around the tip of my boner. "Ah..ah..ah.." I let out some moans because of the pleasure, I reach my climax and release my cum all over Koneko-chan's face. She licks a drop of it and says "It tastes strange." I grab her shoulder just touch her smooth skin, I get a boner again "It gets hard again. Is it hurt?" she notices it because it's poking her belly "Well, it's not hurt but it would be troublesome if it stays likes this." It's true but I can take care of it myself but this time I ask her to take care for me "Should I rub it again?" she asks "Well, there're other ways." I bring her face close to mine and kiss her, I use my tongue to twist her mouth and my hand rubs her pussy gently. She seems to enjoy the kiss when I break up the kiss she makes a naughty face."Koneko-chan, can you bend on that wall? It my turn to makes you feel good." She bends on the wall and I rub her pussy with my right and my tongue licks her back, she lets out a lewd moans. I start to rub it faster and harder which make she reaches her climax."Ha..ha…ha…ha…" she lets out a naughty moans, I can't take it anymore I place my boner on her entrance and insert it slowly, it so tight well she has lolicon figure after all. "AH…AH…" she lets out scream since she is a virgin. When I start to move I can feel the inside of her is sucking my boner in, I lick her right ear and my hands are playing with her nipples. "Too rough, senpai. " Well it can't be help since it feels too good to stop, I just can't stop or slow down my hip. "I'm cumming Koneko-chan." After I let out my semen inside her while

I thrust my hip two more times before take me boner out. She breaths heavily and lets out her cat ears and tails which makeme more excited and get a boner again. I turn her to face me and lift her body up and my boner touches her entrance which makes her surprise "Se- Senpai." I insert it in without let her finish her sentence. This time she lets out pleasure moans and wrapped her arms around my neck. This time I'm moving faster and trust harder, she clings on me tightly, she seems to enjoy it more than her first time. She uses her tongue to licks my ear, my neck and bite my ear softly that make me thrust my hip as fast as I could. I kiss her and she uses her tongue to twist my mouth when I break the kiss, she let out loud moans and wraps her legs around my waist so that mean she wants me to cum inside her then I take boner out and thrust it in immediately I do it three times she moans lot out "AHHH…AHHH..AHHH". I reach my limit and then I take my boner out again and insert it again but this time I release my load inside. Her cat mode makes so excited that I release much more amount that usual, she cums for the second time whilde cling on me tightly. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…..!" we both let out pleasure moans. I sit down while she still clings on me and I fall asleep while my boner inside her with my semen gusting out I guess this is too much amount for her lolicon body. "Let me take care of it again next time! Sen- No Issei-kun." she kisses me again and falls asleep. [hahahaha! This is what you can do with my power] Ddraig talk to me but I too tired to reply. Tonight, I think I will sleep like a dead men while thinking that I have one more day with the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3 Let share him together!

AT THE DINNINGROOM

Akeno-san comes back from the clubroom to cook dinner for us. She made steak and today she opens a wine too."Wow! Is something good happen? Akeno-senpai?" I ask when I saw all this on the table. "Ufufufufu…! Who knows maybe I should ask Koneko-chan or Zenovia-chan?" she speaks with her eyes close and looks at Koneko-chan and Zenovia. "…."I became speechless since Akeno's voice isn't the same as it's used to."Arara… What wrong Issei-kun, you're sweating." "Nothing!" I am sweating. I sip the wine and gulp it, it taste sweet. "This is wine is good." Akeno-san smiles and continues eating her dinner. I drink three cups of the wine because I really like the taste of that wine. "Ararara…! Drinking too much it's not good since it is an energy wine." Energy wine? It is not just a normal wine? Well I do feel tired after the actives I did today. After dinner I go straight to my bed but thanks to the wine I don't feel tired as much as I should.

AT ISSEI'S ROOM

My body feel hot the reason might be the wine that Akeno-san opened. She did say it is an energy wine. I lay on my bed, I notice that there someone on my bed, it usually Buchou and Asia but both of them are away right now. I turn on my lamp I see a neko youkai sliver hair girl wearing a bear pajamas sleeping next to me and I can barely see her nipple. "…" "Koneko-chan?" she is sleeping peacefully, GULP! I got a boner again. [Seem like the wine have affect on your bone. I will double that energy if you want.] "Please do!" well I don't have the reason to reject that offer. BOOST my left arm make a sound. I place my boner near her mouth and I gently move my hip forward while Koneko wasn't aware of my boner inside her mouth, she wakes up with her eyes wide open. I continue thrust my hip forward. Suddenly she pushes me back. As expected from neko yokai, she pushes me like a feather. I'm not that heavy but to her it's nothing. I check my boner since it's a very important thing to all men. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I got too carry away." I apologize to her since I don't want to get hit.

Nothing happen, Kokeno-chan switches to her cat mode and stares at my boner with a blushing face then she crawls near my boner, I can feel her breath. Suddenly, she licks the tip of my boner then she turns away "I-I did say I will take care of it so…." There is no other way to reject that."Tak-take good care of me" the lolicon neko yokai sliver hair girl licks the tip of my boner again and her right hand plays with my balls. Her tongue swirl around the tip and she start to take the whole thing inside her mouth."Aaaaahhhhhhh…" the pleasure run though my whole body. She unbuttons her shirt, she doesn't wear bras, I can clearly see her nipples." Sorry for being a flat chest." Koneko-chan says it with her eyes half open. "It fine, for body it look good and I think this make you look cute too" it's true that she was indeed flat chested but despite those flaw, her figure was perfectly. "…" her face is red as tomato says nothing and place my boner near her nipple and uses it to flick her nipple. The feeling of her nipple is awesome and I also can feel her nipples are getting hard. She does it around 5 times and then she sucks on my boner again with her loli mouth, then she begins to move downward and upward. The pleasure runs thought my whole body. Suddenly, KNOCK KNOCK someone knocks my door, who? What he or she want at time like this? I cover Koneko-chan with my blanket. "It unlocks!" when the door open I saw the former exorcise wearing exotic nightdress, this kind of unexpected to see her wearing that kind of clothes. WAIT why she is here? "Wha-What is it? Zenovia-san?" I ask her with a sweaty face Koneko-chan moves her mouth faster."I take this without your permission, so I think I should return it" Zenovia hands out a book to me, that the limit edition porn magazine COSPLAY PARADISE. When did she? At that moment Koneko-chan continues to suck on my boner. "AH.." I moan without thinking. "You like this kind of thing?" "Ye-Yes" then Zenovia points to my blanket "Why koneko-chan is there?" HUH? How did she know? "Her tail!" I notice that her tail is outside that blanket! I'm about to cum, Zenovia pulls the blanket away reveal Koneko-chan half naked and sucking on my boner. "AaaaHhh.." I cum inside Koneko-chan's mouth while Zenovia making a stunning face. My whole body turns white, Zenovia placed her right hand on her mouth "I see" then she smirked "Say, Koneko-chan let's share Issei." HUH? What is she talking about? "….." Koneko-chan nods with a blushing face "Then I let you have him tonight, but make sure he doesn't get too tired ok!" Zenovia giggles and closes the door. Koneko-chan stands up and pulls down her panties, show me her pussy. 'Issei-kun" I lick the entrance and force my tongue inside which make she moans loudly and grabs my head, I move my tongue wildly inside her and I receive pleasure moans from her. I push her down and keep pleasuring her till she reaches her climax. While she is catching her breath, I immediately insert my boner all the way in with one shot. Koneko-chan grabs my neck and pulls me down to kiss her. I break the kiss and left her right leg up and start to move roughly from the start, she seems to like this position. I accidentally grab her tail "NYAAA!" She screamed with surprise, it seems like her tail is her sensitive spot, she's tightening up. I thrust my hip as fast as I can since I'm about to cum. "Issei-kun! I'm cumming "Seem like neko yokai reach her second climax. One final thrust, I release my cum deep inside her, and her cumming face was really naughty. SUDDENLY a magic circle appears along with crimson hair devil, it's my master Rias Gremory .BOCHOU? "BOCHOU?" she is wearing bath towel, "Isseiiiiiiii!" she called me with murderous intent while walking to the bed. I notice that Koneko-chan already gone, she ran away! I'm dead, I'm really dead. She hugs me instead. "I'm sorry for not notice your lust up until now!" She made sad impression. Then she smirks and pulls away her towel "Help Y-U-R-E-L-V-E-S!" SERIOUSLY?

Hope you guys enjoys this chapter!  
Next chapter will be RiasxIssei ot maybe threesome who knows! ;-D


End file.
